Meant To Be
by Ashtyn Cena-Orton
Summary: Ashtyn Cena, sister of WWE Superstar John Cena, and Colby Sampson, sister of WWE ringside doctor Michael Sampson, are best friends working at the Cameron, North Carolina hospital. While working there they meet and fall in love with the men they were meant to be with. Follow the girls along their journey to finding true love.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: This is a spinoff of Not Loved by Kinley Orton. Ashtyn, Jayde, Dr. Megan Philips, Dr. Scott Anthony, Dr. Nathan Johnson and Bryce belong to me. Colby, Taylor and Dr. Jake Jones belong to her. The WWE belongs to Vince and Vince only. The Stars own themselves.**

"Hey Colby." Ashtyn Cena said as she walked up to the Emergency Room desk where her best friend Colby Sampson was doing intake.

"Hey hon. How are you?"

"Doing okay. I can't wait for this day to be over. My patients are all grouchy today."

"Not fun. Jake has been driving me nuts wanting me to deal with the minor patients since I'm the freaking PA."

"What are you doing for dinner?"

"I have no clue. Michael was due here a bit ago to have dinner with me as he is staying the night. Did he show up? No he did not."

"Do you want to have dinner with me if he doesn't show?"

"Sure babe I would love to."

"I was just going to go to Olive Garden."

"Yummy!"

"Hey girls. We are finally cleared for the night." Dr. Jake Jones came up to them. Ashtyn smiled at Jake.

"Thanks Dr. Jones."

"Please call me Jake."

"Okay Jake." Colby smiled at Ashtyn and Jake.

"Dinner Jake? Is that okay with you Ashy?" Colby asked.

"That is fine." Ashtyn answered.

"Sure." Jake replied.

"I am going to go get my purse and take off these scrubs." Ashtyn said.

"Okay. I'm staying as is." Colby replied.

"Okay. I will meet you guys there." Ashtyn said.

"Okay." Jake answered. Ashtyn walked down the hall and is stopped by another nurse and they start talking. Colby looked over at Jake.

"You like her don't you, Jake?" She asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Jake wondered.

"Just a bit." Colby said. Jake looked at Ashtyn as she laughed at something the nurse said. "Oh yeah. You have it bad. You know who her family is don't you? Well her brother is more like it." Just then someone buzzed at the front desk.

"No I don't." Jake denied. Colby rolled her eyes at him. He walked up to the front desk.

"How can I help you?" He asked the man in front of the desk.

"Yes. I am looking for Colby Sampson."

"And you are?"

"Michael Sampson, her brother." Jake looked over at Colby.

"Colby your brother is here." Jake said.

"Ugh." Colby said and rolled her eyes as she got up. "Let him back." Jake buzzed Michael in.

"Thanks man." Michael said.

"You're welcome." Jake replied. Colby ran toward Michael and hugged him. Michael hugged her back.

"Hey Colbs."

"And how long do I have you for?"

"Only a couple of days." Ashtyn walked out of the nurse's locker room after changing and sees Michael and Colby.

"Hey Michael." She said.

"Hey Ashy. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. How are you?"

"Okay. Busy but good."

"Do you want to go to supper with us?" Colby wondered.

"Sure. Where are we going?" Michael asked.

"Olive Garden."

"I should have known."

"Smartass."

"Well you always go there."

"It's true."

"Come on. I'm hungry and I want to sit down." Ashtyn broke in.

"Ash, do you want to ride with me?" Jake asked. Ashtyn smiled at him.

"Sure Jake." Michael led Colby out of the hospital and into his truck while Jake led Ashtyn to his truck and helped her in and he got in and drove to Olive Garden.

"Ash can we talk for a minute?" Jake asked. Ashtyn looked over at him.

"Sure. What is it?"

"I really like you."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"I never thought you would like me too." Jake smiled at her.

"I do."

"I like you, too, Jake."

"Would you like to try us?"

Ashtyn smiled at him and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Yes I would." Jake smiled at Ashtyn. Her stomach growled and she giggled. Jake chuckled.

**At ****Olive Garden with Colby and Michael**

"Did you bring anyone else home with you this time?" Colby asked.

"Chris came home and John did too to surprise Ash. You can't tell her." Michael replied.

"I won't. I am glad to see Chris and John. It's been too long."

"Why is it taking Jake and Ash so long to get here?"

"Jake is probably telling her how he finally feels about her."

"He has a thing for Ash, huh?"

"Yes, a big thing for her." Michael smiles.

"I am glad for her. Does he know who her brother is?"

"Nope." Michael chuckles.

"This ought to be good."

"I know right."

**In Jake's Truck With Jake and Ashtyn**

"Colby asked me if I knew who your brother was." Jake said as he pulled into Olive Garden.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you don't."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He is pretty famous."

"Oh?"

"Have you ever heard of John Cena?"

"Yeah. Why? Oh, shit. Your brother?" Ashtyn giggled.

"Yeah my brother."

"Nice. I love the WWE."

"Me too. I just miss my brother. I haven't seen him in two months."

"Oh." Jake got out of the truck and walked around it and helped Ashtyn out.

"Why do guys always have to have trucks?" Ashtyn asked as she got out.

"I love this thing. I just got it a few weeks back. What do you drive?"

"I drive a Lexus."

"Very nice."

"Thanks. John gave it to me for graduation."

"Very nice."

"Looks like Colby and Michael are here."

"Yep." Ashtyn and Jake walked into Olive Garden and Colby waved at them. Ashtyn waved back and walked toward them with Jake following behind her. Ashtyn sat down in the chair beside Colby and Jake sat beside her.

"I love this restaurant." Ashtyn said.

"I know right." Colby replied smiling. The waitress came and they ordered their drinks and food.

"So what took you guys so long to get here?" Michael asked looking at Ashtyn and smiling.

"None of your business, Michael Sampson." Ashtyn replied snottily. Colby giggled and Jake chuckled.

"I can get John on the phone you know." Michael threatened. Ashtyn narrowed her eyes at him.

"So can I, so there." She replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I so love your fiery attitude, Ashy." Michael said, smiling. Ashtyn smiled at him.

"How is John, Michael?" She asked.

"He is doing good. He can't wait to get some time off to come and see you." He replied.

"I can't wait either. And Jake and I were talking." Ashtyn said taking Jake's hand in hers.

"Be happy Ashtyn." Michael answered.

"I will be." She said and took a drink of her Dr. Pepper. The waitress came with their food and they ate and talked some more.

**That is it for Chapter 1. I love how this story has come together. Please review. I will update soon.**


	2. Meeting Big Brother

**A/N: This is a spinoff of Not Loved by Kinley Orton. Ashtyn, Jayde and Bryce belong to me. All other characters: Colby, Emerson and Dr. Jake Jones and any other names belong to her. The WWE belongs to Vince and Vince only. The Stars own themselves.**

After they had finished eating the four stood up from their table.

"Hey Ashtyn, can you come over for a bit?" Colby asked.

"Sure hon." Ashtyn replied.

"Good. Jake, you can come as well if you want."

"I will drive Ash over." Jake answered. Colby smirked and quietly said, "finally."

"I think I need to go shopping for some new shoes." Ashtyn said standing up and groaning.

"We can do that tomorrow on one of our days off." Colby answered.

"Okay. Oops. I forgot to pay."

"I got it." Michael said.

"Thanks, Michael." Ashtyn said.

"You are welcome." Ashtyn walked toward the door and as she opened the door, Susan a good friend of hers was standing there.

"Hey Susan." Ashtyn said.

"Hi Ashtyn, Colbs, and hi Dr. Jones." Susan answered.

"Hi Susan." Jake stated.

"How are you?" Ashtyn asked.

"Good." Susan replied while Colby rolled her eyes.

"Well I will see you in a couple days when I come back to work."

"Yes you will. All of you off?" Susan wondered.

"I'm off as well." Jake said.

"Bye Susan." Ashtyn said and walked toward Jake's truck.

"Bye." Susan waved them off. Ashtyn looked at Jake's truck and shook her head.

"It is not that bad." Jake said, helping Ashtyn into the truck.

"Okay doctor. Whatever you say." Jake chuckled and drove to Colby's house.

"I wish I lived in a house."

"What do you live in?"

"An apartment."

"Oh. I live in a condo myself."

**Colby's House**

Colby walked into her house. "Boys get down here." Chris and John came downstairs.

"Hey Colbs." They said.

"Hey." She hugged them both. "Ashtyn is on her way with one of our ER doctors.

"I can't wait to see her." John said.

"She has no idea."

"Good."

**Jake's Truck**

Ashtyn sighed and closed her eyes.

"Not getting much sleep, are you?" Jake asked.

"No and the patients I had today didn't help." She replied.

"Sorry about that. I had my own to deal with. I will pass the more aggressive ones onto Susan."

"Okay." She yawned and ran a hand through her long brown hair.

"You need sleep babe."

"And it starts." She looked over at him.

"I'm not going into doctor mode. I feel the same way. I need sleep too."

Ashtyn sighed. "Sorry Jake. Just a lot on my mind."

"It's okay hon." Jake said as he pulled into Colby's drive.

**Inside the House**

"They are here." Colby said. John smiled and Chris smiled at Colby. Colby yawned.

"Tired Colbs?" Michael asked.

"Yes, working four back to back 9 hour shifts is getting to me and my head is starting to pound."

"Do you want to lie down and try to rest with some pain meds now?" John watched Ashtyn and Jake out of the window in Colby's office, smiling at how happy and healthy Ashtyn looked.

"I need to talk to Ashy first and then yes."

"Okay hon."

**Inside the Truck**

Ashtyn yawned again.

"After we see Colbs for a bit how about a nap together?" Jake said.

"Hmm. Sounds good."

"Yes it does." Jake said and got out of the truck and walked around and helped Ashtyn out. Ashtyn got out of the truck and leaned against Jake.

"Are we official?" Jake asked. Ashtyn stopped and turned to look at Jake.

"Jake I need to tell you something."

"What is that?"

"I don't just like you. I love you and I have for about nine months now." Jake smiled.

"I have felt the same since I started with the ER six months ago." Ashtyn smiled back at him. Jake kissed her sweetly and Ashtyn kissed him back.

"That isn't the way to say you love him, you know that right?" John said from behind them. Ashtyn pulled away from Jake. She gasped and turned around.

"JOHNNY!" She ran into his arms.

"Hey sis." John said.

"I've missed you." She pulled back and there were tears running down her cheeks.

"I have missed you too. I am only here for two days hon. Go spend tonight with the doctor here."

"John this is Jake. Jake, my big brother John."

"It's nice to meet you." Jake said.

"Nice to meet you too, Jake. Don't hurt my sister and that is all I will say about it." John warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Then we will get along fine." John said as Ashtyn let out a huge yawn.

"Yes we will." Jake said.

"Sorry." Ashtyn remarked.

"Go take a nap please. We can hang out tomorrow. Colbs' head is pounding anyway." John said.

"You promise Johnny?" Ashtyn asked.

"I promise."

"Okay." Ashtyn hugged John and then turned to leave and stumbled. Jake reached out and grabbed her.

"I have you." Jake said.

"I love you. Go sleep. I will check on you later. I will call you." John said.

"Okay John. Love you too." Ashtyn said, holding onto Jake. Jake helped Ashtyn into the truck.

"John, it was nice to meet you. Here is my card. You can call my cell, if she doesn't answer hers." Jake handed John his card.

"Okay. Take care of Ash." John said.

"I will." Jake replied. He got into the truck and started to drive. Ashtyn laid her head back against the seat and closed her eyes

**Colby's House**

"Did you scare Jake off?" Colby asked John as he walked back into the house, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No I did not. I warned him though." John replied. Colby rolled her eyes.

"I'm going up to lie down."

"Okay. Get some rest Colbs." Colby turned to go up the stairs and stopped, feeling faint.

"You okay Colbs?" Michael asked. Colby just waved him off and slowly walked up to her bedroom.

"She isn't. I will check on her." Chris said.

"Okay man." Michael replied.

**Jake's Condo**

Jake pulled into his drive a few minutes later.

"Ashy." He said.

"Hmm." She moved her head.

"We are at my condo." Ashtyn slowly opened her eyes and looked at Jake and immediately closed them again.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

"My eyes hurt."

"Let's go inside where it is cool and dark."

"Okay."

"I don't have anything to wear Jake."

"You can either wear a sleeping shirt of mine or your tank top and panties."

"I will take one of your shirts." Jake smiled and handed her one of his favorite shirts. Ashtyn went into the bathroom and changed into just the shirt after she used the bathroom and washed her hands. Then she went back out to Jake.

**Colby's House**

Colby stripped down to her tank top and panties and used the bathroom then washed her hands and pulled her hair back. She closed the blinds and pulled the curtains shut. Chris knocked on her door.

"Come in." She quietly said. Chris walked into the room.

"Hey Colby." He said.

"Hey." Colby said as she climbed into her bed.

"I want to give you some pain meds."

"Okay." Colby said looking defeated."

"What is wrong?"

"My head is pounding. While I'm glad to see everyone, I want it quiet. Make sense? I'm glad you are here."

"It does make sense." He got the pain meds ready. "Okay ready?"

"I'm always ready to have two sharp needs go into my ass." Chris chuckled and gave Colby the shots. She hissed at the burn of the two shots.

"Sorry." Chris said.

"It's okay."

"Get some rest Colbs."

"Will you lay down with me?"

"Sure." Chris crawled into bed beside Colby. Colby used the bathroom again and washed her hands and the climbed into the bed next to Chris. Chris pulled Colby into his arms and held her.

"Sleep." Colby yawned and snuggled into Chris. Chris rubbed her back and she breathed in his clean, soapy scent and fell asleep. He fell asleep soon after.

**Jake's Condo **

"Do you want something to help with the pain?"

"I will tell you right now, at the beginning of our relationship, that I hate pain meds. I hate taking them."

"I understand that. I hate them too. I know you are in some pain."

"I just want to get some sleep."

"Let's."

"What side of the bed do you sleep on?"

"Usually in the middle of the bed." Jake said and then smirked.

"Ah. So you're a bed hog."

"No. Just don't share with anyone except in an occasional dream."

"Oh? Who do you dream about?" Jake chuckled.

"We had better not go there now." He said.

"Meanie." Ashtyn pouted.

"They are about you."

"I already guessed that." Ashtyn smirked.

"Smartass." He said. She smirked and walked by him and smacked him on the ass.

"Hey. I take the right side of the bed."

"Okay." She laid on the left side of the bed on top of the blankets and sighed and closed her eyes.

"Get under the covers with me babe." She got up and got under the covers

"Happy now?"

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

"You aren't in my arms." Ashtyn slid over in the bed and snuggled into him with her head under his chin. She put her right leg between both of his legs.

"Much better." He pressed a kiss to Ashtyn's forehead. "Rest sweetheart." She pressed a kiss to his bare chest and ran her hand up and down his chest as she started to drift off. Jake drifted off soon after.

**That is it for Chapter 2. Please Review.**


	3. Called In

**A/N: This is a spinoff of Not Loved by Kinley Orton. Ashtyn, Jayde, Dr. Megan Philips, Dr. Scott Anthony, Dr. Nathan Johnson and Bryce belong to me. Colby, Taylor and Dr. Jake Jones belong to her. The WWE belongs to Vince and Vince only. The Stars own themselves.**

**Colby's House**

Colby moved against Chris in her sleep which woke him up and he rubbed her back. She started to fight someone in her sleep.

"Shh. It is okay babe." Chris said.

"No no no." She said.

"Come on, COlby. Wake up." He said, getting worried. Colby rolled to her back and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hmm." She said.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"My ex."

"You were fighting him in your sleep."

"It happens all the time."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit."

"Do you need more meds?" Colby nodded her head and Chris gave her two more shots.

"Hmm." She said again.

"I hope those work."

"Me too." She said before she got up and used the bathroom, and washed her hands, and then crawled back into bed. Chris crawled back into bed with Colby and pulled her to him and rubbed her back.

"I hate this." She said.

"I know hon. Rest."

"Just hold me." He held Colby close. "I never told Michael why I left." She continued.

"You can tell him later, Colbs. I want you to sleep."

"Okay." She drifted off to sleep in Chris' arms. Chris drifted off soon after.

Michael walked up to check on Colby and opened the door and saw her and Chris in bed together and gasped. He walked downstairs.

"I knew it." Michael said.

"You knew what?" John asked.

"They are sleeping together."

"He is helping her with her migraine, Michael."

"I doubt that."

"They haven't done anything Michael and even if they did there is nothing you can do about it. They are both adults."

"Yeah yeah." Michael said and walked upstairs to his room. John shook his head at Michael and went back to watching TV.

**Jake's Condo**

Ashtyn slept for about 45 minutes before she woke up and got out of Jake's bed. Jake felt the bed shift and woke up.

"Hey babe." Jake said but there was no answer as Ashtyn had gone to the living room and had started to look around. He got up and walked downstairs.

"Hey Ashy." He said. She turned around and looked at him.

"Hey Jake."

"Didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't." She started to rub her arms. Jake wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Hmm." She said. Jake started to rub her back. "Hmm." Ashtyn said again as she started to fall asleep as she stood there in Jake's arms.

"Let's get you into bed. You need sleep."

"I never stay asleep."

"Please let me give you something."

"Fine." Ashtyn sighed. Jake grabbed his medical bag and got two shots ready.

"Which hip?" He asked. Ashtyn bared her right hip. Jake gave her two shots and rubbed her hip. "Let's get you back in to bed." He said.

"Okay." She replied. Jake helped Ashtyn up to his room, after he grabbed his stethoscope so he could check on her breathing later.

"I don't feel good Jake." She said, tiredly.

"What is wrong?"

"Probably just overtired. I haven't slept in two and a half days."

"Not good. Let's sleep, then I will check you over."

"Okay." Jake got into bed as well and cuddled up to Ashtyn and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Ashtyn kissed him back.

"Jake, can I lay on you to listen to your heartbeat?" She asked.

"You don't have to ask to lay your head on my chest hon." He answered.

"No. I mean lay my body over yours and listen to your heart that way. Then you can move me when I fall asleep."

"That is fine babe." Ashtyn laid her body over Jake's. She laid her head on his chest and fell asleep listening to his heartbeat. Jake moved her onto the bed when he knew that she was asleep and fell asleep himself.

**That Evening – Jake's Condo**

"Hmm." Ashtyn said as she moved in the bed. Jake walked into the bedroom.

"Hey sweetie." He said. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Hey. How long was I asleep?"

"About 5 hours."

"Really? Wow."

"You were tired. I just woke up and had a phone call."

"Nothing bad I hope."

"No my mom was calling to see how my last shift went."

"Oh okay." Ashtyn stood up and stretched her arms above her head which made Jake's shirt ride up her body. Jake wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Hmm." Ashtyn said and wrapped her arms around Jake and just stood there with him. "I love being with you babe."

"I love being with you too." Jake said and kissed her on the lips. Ashtyn kissed him back and his pager went off. Jake looked at the number. "It is the ER."

"You have got to be kidding."

"Sorry babe ."

"Go call them." Ashtyn said and pulled away from him and grabbed her phone and sat on the bed.

**Colby's House**

Colby's pager was going off at the same time she got a text from Ashtyn.

How are you feeling? AMC

Better I just got paged. Have you? CKS

Not yet but Jake just did. AMC

I am getting ready to head in. CKS

I guess I will see you there. I just got paged too. AMC

Should I call Doug and see if Michael and Chris can help? CKS

If you want to. AMC

**Jake's Condo**

Ashtyn got up and got dressed.

"I wonder what is going on." She said.

"I have no clue." Jake answered.

**Colby's House**

Colby called Doug.

"Hey Colby." Doug said.

"Hey. Quick question Dr. Jones, Ashtyn and I just got called in, can we bring in two extra doctors? Both are ringside doctors for the WWE."

"Sure we can use all the help we can get. There has been a bad accident."

"Shit. Thanks I will tell them now. They are at my house. One is my brother."

"Okay. See you in a few."

"Yes you will." Colby hung up. "CHRIS, MICHAEL COME HERE PLEASE." Colby changed into her scrubs. Chris and Michael went up to Colby's room.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Can you two come in and help? We just got paged for a huge accident. Doug approved it."

"Yes." Chris said.

"Sure." Michael added.

"We have scrubs you two can change into there. Let's go." Michael and Chris follow Colby out the door.

**Jake's Condo**

Jake changed quickly.

"Just talked to Doug. There was a huge accident

"Not good." Ashtyn said as she grabbed her purse.

"You ready? "

"Yeah." Jake helped Ashtyn into his truck and took off.

**HOSPITAL**

"Susan do intake, please." Colby said as she directed the rest of the staff and everyone got to work. Ashtyn helped wherever she was needed and prayed that they didn't lose anyone. A few minutes after everyone started working Colby screamed. Ashtyn looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"My ex." Colby replied.

"Was he in the accident?"

"Yes." Colby started to breathe heavily.

"Go sit down and relax. I will handle it from here. We don't need to worry about you too. He will be okay." Colby started for the door.

"Oh God no." Colby said.

"What?" Ashtyn asked, confused.

"He found me. I have a restraining order against him." Colby said.

"What is wrong?" Michael wondered.

"Colby's ex is here." Ashtyn replied.

"Not good. Come on honey you can sit down and take a break. I will take care of him with Ashy okay." Michael said.

"Jake." Susan said.

"Yes Susan." Jake answered.

"Can I talk to you in private please?" Susan asked.

Colby turned and walked out of the room and collapsed.

"I don't have time right now Susan." Jake said aggravated.

"Please?" Susan said.

"COLBY." Ashtyn screamed.

**That is all for Chapter 3. Please Review.**


	4. At Work

**A/N: This is a spinoff of Not Loved by Kinley Orton. Ashtyn, Jayde, Dr. Megan Philips, Dr. Scott Anthony, Dr. Nathan Johnson and Bryce belong to me. Colby, Taylor and Dr. Jake Jones belong to her. The WWE belongs to Vince and Vince only. The Stars own themselves.**

"What is wrong Ashy?" Jake asked.

"Colby collapsed in the hallway after seeing her ex." Ashtyn replied.

"Not good." Jake said as he lifted Colby up and placed her in trauma one. "Find Chris." Ashtyn went to find Chris and saw that Susan was just standing around.

"Aren't you supposed to be working, Susan? There is no time to be standing around."

"Ugh." Susan said and walked off.

"Hmm."

"What hurts Colbs?" Jake asked.

"My head." Ashtyn went up to Chris when she found him.

"Chris." She said.

"What is it Ashy?" Chris asked.

"Colby fainted and Jake asked me to get you."

"Let's go." Ashtyn led Chris to Colby's room. Colby tried to sit up some.

"No hon. Take it easy." Chris said.

"I have to work." Ashtyn went back to help Michael and the others.

"Not right now." Chris stated. Jake listened to Colby and checked her over for a concussion.

"How is she Jake?" Chris asked.

"I'm fine guys." Colby said.

"No you aren't Colby. Just rest please."

**With Michael and Ashtyn**

"How is Colby Ashtyn?" Michael asked.

"She wants to get up and work." Ashtyn said as she shook her head at her best friend. "How is he?"

"Not good. He lost a lot of blood. It would be a shame but not a total loss if we lost him." Ashtyn looked at Michael.

"He is stalking her. He abused her. Do you want to let him do it again? He found out where she was living down here."

"I know what he did Michael but you are a doctor. You will do everything in your power to save him." Ashtyn narrowed her eyes at Michael. "Do you understand me? I will not let him die on my watch because you want to get rid of him." She walked away angry.

"Ashtyn he needs surgery. I am transferring him now."

"Then do it." The surgeon came down and took Trevor for surgey and Ashtyn walked down the hall.

**Back in Colby's Room**

"I'm working damn it. Now let me go." Colby said.

"NO Colby." Chris replied.

"Jake let me up." Colby said getting aggravated. Ashtyn walked into Colby's room and looked at Colby.

"You will stay in that bed and let Jake and Chris take care of you. Everything is under control." She said angrily. She walked back out of the room.

"Damn she is hot when angry." Jake said, watching Ashtyn walk out of the room. Chris looked at the empty doorway.

"Did I just see that?" Chris said.

"See what?" Jake wondered.

"I have never seen Ashy angry. I didn't think it was possible."

"I have seen it twice since she started here and damn I want her more now." Ashtyn walked down the hall and to the intake desk where Susan is supposed to be Susan wasn't there and Ashtyn shook her head.

"Dr. Jones." Susan said as she stopped at the doorway.

"What Susan? I am busy here." Jake said. Susan walked into Colby's room even more.

"I thought I would see if you needed a hand."

"Everything is under control." Susan smiled at him.

"Are you sure it is?"

"Not to mention you are to be doing intake. Now get back to your station, Susan." Ashtyn said from the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Thanks babe." Jake said and leaned over and kissed Ashtyn's forehead. Susan stormed out of the room.

"I will be right back." Ashtyn said and went after Susan. "Susan what the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing. I was here before you and Colby. I have seniority over both of you."

"Obviously Doug is happier with Colby and I than he is with you or we wouldn't be above you."

"Susan you are only on intake for the next three weeks. You will have no say in what goes on. Ashtyn, can I talk to you and Jake please." Doug said as he came up behind Ashtyn.

"Sure Doug." Ashtyn replied while rubbing her temples. "Oh, and Susan, stay away from Jake." Susan walked back to the intake desk and sat down while Ashtyn followed Doug into his office.

"I don't have a problem with you and Jake dating. Just keep it private and only let a few of the nurses know." Doug said.

"What? How did you know?" Ashtyn asked, surprised.

"I saw him kiss you on the forehead."

"And you got it from that?"

"And you two arrived together. I saw you kissing outside. I don't mind."

"I have loved him for months, Doug."

"I have a feeling he has felt the same for months. How are you feeling?"

"I am doing okay. Worried about Colby and then people not doing their job pisses me off."

"Understandable. Go relax. We are closed to trauma now."

"Okay. Did you still want to talk to Jake and me together?"

"I will talk to Jake alone. Just keep it private is all I ask."

"Okay. See you later Doug."  
"Oh, Ashtyn." Ashtyn got up and started toward the door.

"Ashtyn hold on." Doug said. She stopped and turned back to Doug.

"What is it?" Ashtyn asked.

"The real reason you and Colby are over Susan is because she can't do her job half of the time. You two put in longer hours and work hard. I am promoting you to senior nurse here while Colby is still a physician's assistant." Ashtyn smiled at Doug.

"Thank you." She said.

"You are welcome. Between you and Colby make the schedules. I don't want either of you on nights or Jake either for that matter."

"Okay. I am going to go check on Colby. Knowing her she wants to get up and work."

"Probably." Ashtyn smiled and left the room and headed to Colby's room.

**Colby's Room**

Colby rolled to her side and groaned.

"Do you need some pain meds Colby?" Chris asked.

"Yes."

"Jake is it okay if I take over her care?"

"That is fine. I need to get caught up on paperwork now. Colbs, I want to keep you in here for a bit to make sure there is no concussion."

"Thanks Jake." Chris said.

"Not a problem. I will check on her in a bit."

"Okay man." Jake left the room.

"I want to work Chris."

"I know babe but you aren't going to. You need to be taken care of right now."

"Where is the damn nurse?" Colby said aggravated. Chris chuckled.

"She will be here soon babe." Chris said. Sarah, the nurse, walked into the room.

"Hi Colbs. I am doing your IV." Sarah said. Ashtyn stood at Colby's room door and watched as Sarah started the IV painlessly.

"There you go. Jake ordered Nubian and Zofran for now. If it gets worse let Dr. Amann here know." Sarah said.

"Thanks Sarah." Colby replied.

"You're welcome." Sarah left the room.

"Chris will you bring the charts in here, so I can sign off on them." Colby said.

"No he will not." Ashtyn replied.

"Ugh!" Colby exclaimed as Ashtyn walked into the room.

"You will do as the doctors say Colby. You need to be taken care of right now." Ash said.

"Ashy, it hurts so badly."

"What does? Your head?"

"Yes."

"Ashy?" Jake said. Ashtyn turned to look at Jake.

"Can Colby have something stronger for pain?" Ashtyn asked.

"Yes I will have Sarah come in with it. Can we talk please?" Jake asked.

"Sure." She looked back at Colby. "Listen to Chris please Colbs. And as the senior nurse, you had better listen to me." Ashtyn smirked. Colby waved her off.

"Wait I have to tell you something."

"Oh?"

"Doug has promoted me to senior nurse. You and I get to do the schedules and Jake, you, and I are not to be put on nights."

"Good."

"Get some rest and I will see you later."

"Okay."

Ashtyn walked out of the room and went with Jake to his office. Jake opened his office door and allowed Ashtyn to walk in before him. She walked into the room. Jake closed the door behind him.

"Come here babe." Jake said and Ashtyn walked over to him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Doug talked to me and he is okay with us."

"I know. He talked to me first."

"Good." Jake pulled Ashtyn to him and held her close. "We need to rest." He said and Ashtyn sighed and laid her head on his chest.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing." Jake smiled and shook his head.

"Do you want to lay down with me?" He asked.

"I swear there is nothing wrong Jake. I am just glad to be in your arms." Ashtyn replied.

"I believe you baby."

**That is all for Chapter 4. Please review.**


	5. First Time

**A/N: This is a spinoff of Not Loved by Kinley Orton. Ashtyn, Jayde, Dr. Megan Philips, Dr. Scott Anthony, Dr. Nathan Johnson and Bryce belong to me. Colby, Taylor and Dr. Jake Jones belong to her. The WWE belongs to Vince and Vince only. The Stars own themselves.**

**WARNING: Sexual Content in This Chapter**

**Jake's Office **

"Yes I will lay down with you. Can I ask you something?" Ashtyn wondered.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"Did I overstep earlier when I was angry?"

"No you didn't. As a matter of fact I told Chris I found you hot."

"I had gotten mad at Michael before yelling at Susan."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He wasn't thinking like a doctor. He was thinking more along the lines of a brother protecting his sister."

"Understandable. Hell I would do the same thing with my sisters." Jake said and laid back on the bed in his office.

"But, Jake, it isn't right." Ashtyn said, pacing the room.

"I know hon. Come here. I had already been in and the surgeon was on his way. Don't worry about it. Ashtyn went over to Jake and sat down on the bed.

"Will you lock the door? They will page us if they need us." Jake asked. Ashtyn got up and locked the door and went back to the bed. Jake pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips. Ashtyn kissed him back.

"I love you Doctor Jones." She said.

"I love you too, senior nurse, Ashtyn." He replied as he let his hands roam over her body.

"Hmm." She said and laid back on the bed.

"We have to stay quiet but strip for me please." Ashtyn stripped for Jake.

"So beautiful." Jake said. Ashtyn slightly blushed. Jake pulled off his scrub top and pants as well as his boxers and laid back down with Ashtyn. She ran her hands over his chest and abdomen. Jake groaned quietly.

"Your hands feel good." He said. Ashtyn leaned over and kissed him passionately. Jake rolled on top of her while kissing her and started to rub her pussy.

"God, you are so smooth." He said.

"Hmm. Wait, I have to tell you something."

"What is it babe?"

"I have never been with a man."

"I will be gentle. Do you want me to wear a condom?"

"No. I want to feel everything."

"Okay sweetie." He said and started to rub her pussy again.

"Hmm. That feels nice." Jake smiled at Ashtyn.

"Spread your legs for me honey." He said. She spread her legs. "Good girl." He kept rubbing her pussy and slowly inserted two fingers into her.

"AH." Ashtyn said. Jake inserted two fingers back into her and started to massage and stroke her depths.

"Oh. That feels so good." She moaned.

"I bet. You are so wet baby. I'm going to taste you now." He said.

"What?"

"I am going to lick your vaginal area, or your pussy, baby."

"Okay." Ashtyn said nervously.

"Don't be nervous babe." Jake said before he kissed his way down to her smooth pussy and licked her slit.

"Oh my." She moaned and arched her hips.

"So beautiful." He slid his tongue inside of her pussy and wiggled it around.

Ashtyn gasped and arched her head back.

"Feel good sweetie?" He started to rub her clit as he went back to licking and sucking on her pussy.

"Oh. Yes." Jake kept licking and sucking on her drenched pussy and added two fingers so he could prep her good. Ashtyn clenched the sheet in her hands.

"God Jake." She moaned.

"Cum baby." He said as he went back to licking, sucking and fingering her.

Ashtyn arched her back and bit her lip to keep from screaming out and gushed all over Jake's mouth and fingers. Jake drank up everything Asthyn gave him and licked her pussy clean. He pulled out his fingers and licked them clean as well, after he settled his body over hers.

"Why do I feel unsatisfied baby?"

"Because that was only the beginning. I'm going to slide myself into you now." Jake slid the tip of his cock into her pussy.

"Hmm." She wiggled at the sensation of him being inside of her. Jake kept pushing inside of her until he came to her barrier.

"This may hurt, baby." He said. Ashtyn nodded her head and Jake pushed in more until he broke through her barrier. "God you are tight baby." Ashtyn closed her eyes and moaned in pain.

"It's okay baby." Jake said and leaned down and kissed her sweetly as he started to gently move his hips. Ashtyn opened her eyes and looked up at Jake.

"You are so beautiful." He said.

"You make me feel like I am the only woman you want."

"You are the only woman I want baby." He kept moving his hips.

"Hmm. That feels amazing."

"Yes it does." He started to speed up a bit. "God so wet and tight." He leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Ashtyn wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Hmm. Yes baby." Jake moaned before kissing her back. I'm close." Ashtyn wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her hips to meet his.

"Yes Doctor Jones." She said quietly. Jake started to move his hips faster.

"Cum baby." He said. Ashtyn dug her nails into his back as she arched her hips and exploded all over him.

"YES JAKE."

"YES ASHTYN." Jake said as he exploded deep inside her as he kissed her. Ashtyn kissed him back and her body shook as she had another orgasm.

"So beautiful." He said. Tears slid down Ashtyn's face. Jake wiped them away.

"You okay?" He asked and he pulled out of her and laid down beside her.

"Yes. Just happy. I feel so loved."

"I love you babe." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you too." She yawned and cuddled into him.

"Rest babe." Ashtyn laid her hand on his chest and slowly drifted off to sleep. Jake held her close and drifted off as well.

**Colby's Room**

"Chris." Colby said.

"What babe?" Chris replied.

"I want to lie down in my office. I have a bed in there."

"Okay babe." He helped her up. "What room?"

"The one that says Colby Sampson, smartass." Chris shook his head at her.

"Come on." He said.

"Well it's the truth."

"Come on, Colbs. I want you to get some sleep." He said and helped her to her room. Sarah followed them.

"I have your meds, Colby." She said.

"Okay. Let me use the bathroom in my office. Then I will lie down."

"Okay." Colby walked into the room and used the bathroom and washed her hands. She also changed into a tank top and yoga pants, because she knew that she wouldn't be working again that night.

"Okay. I'm ready, Sarah."

"Okay Colbs." Sarah replied then pushed the meds through Colby's IV. Colby hissed at the burn then laid down and rested her head on Chris' chest. Chris pulled her to him and held her.

"Rest babe." He said. Colby nodded her head and drifted off.

That is all for Chapter 5. Please Review.


	6. Cheating?

**A/N: This is a spinoff of Not Loved by Kinley Orton. Ashtyn, Jayde, Dr. Megan Philips, Dr. Scott Anthony, Dr. Nathan Johnson and Bryce belong to me. Colby, Taylor and Dr. Jake Jones belong to her. The WWE belongs to Vince and Vince only. The Stars own themselves.**

**Sexual Content in This Chapter**

**Three Days Later**

**The ER**

"Dr. Jones, can I talk to you?" Susan asked.

"What is it Susan? And what are you doing here?" Jake wondered.

"Don't act put out with me right now."

"What do you want Susan?" Jake continued working.

**With Ashtyn**

Ashtyn sat down at a table in the hospital cafeteria and started to eat her lunch. She pulled out her phone and started to text Jake.

Where are you? AMC

In the ER, being annoyed. JMJ

Oh? By whom? AMC

Susan. JMJ

"Oh hell no." Ashtyn said and got up from the table and started to go back to the ER. As she walked she sent a text to Colby.

Susan is annoying Jake in the ER. I am on my way up there. AMC

I'm here as well. CKS

**With Jake and Susan**

"I need to talk to you about Ashtyn. She is pulling her seniority over me and I don't like it." Susan said upset.

"Too bad. She is the senior head nurse. You will listen to her." Jake replied. Susan leaned into him.

"I like your authority." She said. Jake backed away from Susan and she walked toward him again.

"Stop Susan." Jake said.

"You know you don't want me to." Susan answered.

"Yes I do. I am happily in a relationship." Ashtyn was almost to the ER and she was getting angrier by the second.

"So what." Susan said as she leaned in to kiss Jake. Ashtyn walked into the ER and saw Jake and Susan kissing and gasped.

"Oh my God." She said and turned around and left the room, running down the hall crying.

"UGH! Kiss me, damn it." Susan said. Jake pushed her away.

"NO!" Jake stated.

"SUSAN." Colby said from behind them.

"What do you want?" Susan said snottily.

"My office. Now."

"Ugh!" Susan stomped into Colby's office.

"Thanks Colby. She won't stop." Jake said before he walked off to find Ashtyn. He found her in the waiting area.

"Nothing happened, baby." Jake said as he walked up to her. Ashtyn wiped at her face angrily.

"You were kissing her." She said.

"No I wasn't baby. She tried to get me to kiss her but I pushed her away."

"I thought she was my friend."

"Me too baby. Let's go to my office." Ashtyn stood up. Jake held her close. Ashtyn leaned against Jake's body.

"I love you, Jake."

"I love you, too, Ashtyn."

"I don't want to go back to my apartment and be alone Jake."

"Do you want to move in with me?" Ashtyn stopped and looked at Jake.

**In Colby's Office**

Colby walked into her office.

"Susan you are suspended without pay." Colby said.

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT." Susan denied.

"Yes I can. You are nothing but a nurse here. That is it. You are constantly going over both Ashtyn and I and we don't like it."

"I have been here longer than you both. Yet you both are higher up than me."

"That is because we are always working longer hours. I am a Physician's Assistant but love to be a nurse so I do both. Ashtyn is constantly doing your job. You are never on time and always leaving work early."

"Ashtyn is only higher up because she is fucking the head doctor."

"That isn't true. She was higher up before she met Jake. Now I suggest you do what you are told or I will have you escorted out of here."

"When can I come back?"

"Two weeks."

"FINE." Susan said and stomped out of the office angrily. *

**In Jake's Office**

Ashtyn shook her head.

"I don't want to invade your space."

"You wouldn't be."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes baby." Ashtyn walked into Jake's office. Jake walked in behind Ashtyn and wrapped his arms around her. Ashtyn leaned back against him and put her hands on his.

"This is my favorite place to be." Ashtyn said.

"I agree baby." Jake answered. Ashtyn pulled out of Jake's arms and went over to the door and locked it and walked back over to Jake. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

"I love you, Jake Jones. I will always love you." She said.

"And I will always love you, Ashtyn Cena." He replied, putting a finger under her chin and tilting her head back. He leaned forward until their lips met and gave her a sweet kiss. When he pulled away she grabbed his hand and led him over to the bed.

"Sit down please, baby." She said. Jake sat down and Ashtyn sat down on his lap. "Are you really sure about me moving in Jake?"

"Yes, Ashtyn. You are already there more than you are at your apartment. I love waking up with you in the morning. I just love having you there."

"I love being there. Okay. I will move in with you." She said and smiled up at Jake. He smiled back and leaned down and took her lips with his own and kissed her passionately. She moaned into the kiss and turned so she was straddling his hips and ran her hands up and down his toned abdomen.

"Your hands feel amazing baby." He ran his hands under her scrub top and cupped her breasts in his hands, flicking his thumbs over her nipples.

"AH." She threw her head back in pleasure and pushed her hips closer to him. Jake grabbed her top and pulled it off of her.

"I need you baby." He said before taking a nipple into his mouth while he pinched her other nipple. She held onto his head and ran her hands through his hair.

"Make love to me Jake. I need you too." Ashtyn stood up and stripped off her scrub bottoms and her bra and panties.

"You are so sexy." Jake said as he stood up and stripped off his scrubs and his boxers.

"And you are gorgeous." Ashtyn said and pushed Jake back on the bed and laid down beside him and kissed him as she ran her hands over his body.

"Hmm." He said running his hands over her body. Ashtyn laid her body on Jake's and kissed his chest before laying her head on his chest.

"I love you baby." She said.

"I love you too." He said, flipping her over and sliding into her as he kissed her. She moaned in pleasure and wrapped her legs around his waist. He made love to her and afterward they laid wrapped in each other's arms for a few minutes.

"We better get back to work, Doctor Jones." Ashtyn said.

"Yes we should, Nurse Ashtyn." Jake replied. He kissed her once more and they both got up and got dressed and went back to work.

**That is all for Chapter 6. Please Review.**


End file.
